ascensor
by lokkita-masen
Summary: Lo único que sentí fue unos brazos fuertes presionándome contra la pared, quede en shock durante unos segundos y cuando logre por fin salir de ese estado sus labios estaban en mi cuello... primer fic no sean crueles sii¡


_Noooo¡¡¡ porque a miiiii. Solo a mi se me ocurre tener una amiga como __Mary Alice Brandon maldita sea¡¡¡¡_

Alice por favor quítate de encima…. Tengo mucho sueño todavía es temprano solamente son las….. ALICE¡¡¡ COMO ERES CAPAS DE DESPERTARME A LAS 4 DE LA MAÑANAA¡¡¡¡¡

Bell anda levántate solamente tenemos 3 horas para arreglarte

NOOO¡¡¡ ALICE VETE DEJA DORMIR YO NO QUIERO ARREGLERME Y MENOS A ESTA HORA….

ISABELLA MARIE SWAN SI NO TE LEVANTAS AHORA Y TE METES A LA DUCHA TE JUERO QUE TE LEVANTO YO MISMA Y TE BAÑO Y ESO NO TE VA A AGRADAR DEMACIADO A SI QUE TE DOY 5 SEGUNDOS… 1…..2….3……

_No espere asta que llegara asta el __ 5 porque conociéndola se que era lo mas seguro que cumpliera su amenazas. A si que con mucho pesar y con solo haber dormido apenas 5 horas me metí a la ducha., aunque a los pocos minutos el agua se puso totalmente fría y eso significaba solamente una sola cosa…_

ALI¡¡¡¡¡ QUE ISISTE¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

¿Yo? Nada….SOLAMENTE TE DIJE QUE TE APURARAS Y LLEVAS METIDA EN LA DUCHA MEDIA HORA A SI QUE ES SUFISIENTE AHORA SALE¡¡¡¡

_Muy bien alguien __se esta ganando con creces un puñetazo en su linda carita._

Al porque eres a si conmigo yo que te e hecho?

Nada bells solamente que hoy tienes una de las reuniones mas importantes y tienes que ir divina, presiento que hoy va a pasar algo muy importante….mmmm bells por que estas tan irritante…ase cuanto no tienes un buen polvo?

ALICE¡¡¡ QUE PREGUNTA ES ESA¡¡¡ ES TOY IRRITADA POR QUE SIERTO DUENDE MALEFICO ME ISO LEVANTARME A LAS 4 DE LA MAÑANA Y SOLAMENTE DORMI UNOS 5 HORAS COMO MAXIMO

Bells, bells te he dicho que no te quedes asta altas horas de la noche despierta… pero no respondiste mi pregunta ase cuanto no has tenido una noche de pasión?? Ah.

_Lo __único que hice fue darle una mirada envenenada ni loca le iba a decir que no estoy con nadie desde Michael newton... de solo pensarlo me dan arcadas el pobre ni para pre- eliminares alcanza… pobre creo que con ninguna mujer va poder casarse ajjaja.._

_Bueno después de unas 3 horas de tortura tipo __"Barbie bella" estaba lista me mire al espejo y debo admitir que mi amiga si sabia hacer su trabajo. Estaba vestida con una falda negra asta el muslo tipo botella unos zapatos sin mucho taco lo cual le agradecí a Alice, arriba llevaba puesta una blusa azul marino en terminación en V con un escote que pronunciaba mis curvas, y una chaqueta negra. Acompañados por una gargantilla de plata fina y unos aretes a juego debo admitir que me veía bastante sexy. Le agradecí a Alice y me dirigí a la apresa Cullen don de iba a presentar un proyecto muy importante para mi._

_Al llegar a la empresa decir que estaba nerviosa era poco, casi me caigo en la entrada de lo tiritona que tenia las piernas, si no hubiera sido por unos brazos fuertes que me capturaron de seguro hubiera parado en el suelo con una contusión severa_

_Luego me ruborice tanto que asta los tomates estarian envidiosos de mi color. Y al mirar a la persona que me ayudo fue peor, lo primero en lo que me fije fue en sus grandes manos de panista, luego su pecho el cual estaba enfundado por un traje negro que le quedaban de muerte… pero lo mas que me impacto fue su rostro, en mi vida vi. A un ser tan maravilloso por un momento me quede sin respiración, tenia unos labios que te invitaban a probarlos unas facciones marcadas y varoniles, unos ojos en los cuales fácilmente te puedes perder de un verde esmeralda profundos en el cual se veía la diversión y curiosidad, y por ultimo un cabello de un color entre rubio y castaño, mas bien cobrizo muy rebelde tanto que parecía que venia de haber tenido sexo salvaje…_

Respira… _me dijo la voz mas sexy que e conocido en mi vida. Lo único que pude decir fue unas patéticas gracias mas encima entrecortado. Me libere de sus brazos y me dirigí asta el ascensor asta el piso numero 11 en donde tenia la presentación mas importante de mi carrera, cual fue mi sorpresa al ver que el tipo sexy con cara de dios griego que me ayudo abajo estaba sentado en la silla del dueño de la empresa casi me desmayo. Cuando me vio, en sus ojos claramente se veía la gracia que le causaba la situación y también se veía una pizca de ¿lujuria?.. Para ahí bella estas viendo cosas donde no las ay…_

_Luego de una tortuosa hora en la cual pase con mirados fortuitas con Edward Cullen la tensión sexual se notaba o por lómenos yo si lo notaba no sabia si seguir con la presentación o simplemente abalanzarme sobre el y tirarmelo ahí mismo delante de todos los ejecutivos de la empresa Cullen aunque creo que el no estaba mejor que yo ya que cada vez que me daba vuelta sentía su mirada en mi trasero y cuando lo miraba fijamente me serraba un ojo, o simplemente me miraba de pies a cabeza con su mirada llana de deseo, pero al final termino esa tortuosa hora lo bueno que la presentación fue todo un éxito._

_Al subir al ascensor me fije que nadie a __excepción de Cullen y yo nos subimos, si adelante de toda esa gente y en un salón grande se sentí la tensión sexual, es imposible describir las sensaciones que se podían sentir en un lugar, donde apenas nos podíamos mover..._

_Cuando íbamos por el piso 7 el ascensor paro abruptamente, al principio pensé que el había parado el aparato. Pero cuando fije la vista en el, me di cuenta de que estaba tan desconcertado como yo. Escuchamos una voz decir que el ascensor tenia problemas y que el reparador iba a llegar por lómenos en una hora mas. Que no nos preocuparnos, en cuanto escuchamos eso..._

_Lo único que sentí fue unos brazos fuertes presionándome contra la pared, quede en shock durante unos segundos y cuando logre por fin salir de ese estado sus labios estaban en mi cuello lo único que atine a ser fue poner mis manos en su cabello sedoso y lo escuche jadiar._

Lo lamento ya no podía resistir, no se como no me lance a serte mía, estabas tan sexy hablando y mas encima con ese traje me vuelves loco.

Y tu eres tan endemoniada mente sexy que no me dejabas concentrarme. _En ese momento el no ayo nada mas entretenido que subir su mano por mi muslo mientras su boca mordía el lóbulo de mi oreja yo para ese momento ya estaba empapada completa, el al subir sus mano asta mis bragas se dio cuanta y lanzo un rugido- gemido bastante sexy, después sentí como rompía mis braguitas y introducía en mi cavidad 2 dedos de un solo tiron, yo para ese entonces estaba jadiando _

Ed….wa…rd no pares por favor…

No te preocupes hermosa no planeaba hacerlo_. Y para demostrarlo introdujo otro dedo y empezó a bombearme con fuerza, nunca en mis 24 años me había sentido tan caliente, me faltaba poco podía sentir que estaba apunto de acabar y se lo hice saber._

Ho..por dios… dale mas …fuerte…. Estoy muuy muy cerca… dale….

Déjate ir… vamos déjame sentir como llegas gracias a mis manos vamos._ Cuando empezó a hablarme sucio mientras, empezaba a lamer mis pechos. Fue todo lo que necesite para sentir un grandioso orgasmo, tan fuerte me llego que caí hincada frente de el y de su gran paquete, el estaba mas que listo para mi, pero yo antes quería probarlo…_

_Lentamente__ empecé a bajar su cremallera mientras lo miraba a los ojos. Ahora no eran verdes si no negros. Al bajar su pantalón junto al boxer, me moje mas si eso podía ser posible, era inmenso… rápidamente lo introduje en mi boca mientras Edward soltaba grandes jadeo._

oh nena… eso dale lo ases…delicioso… vamos que rico siii¡¡¡._ Al seguir hablando a si me encendió mucho más…_

_Empecé lamiendo la base luego lentamente mordí la punta lo cual lo enloqueció. Empezó a envestir mi boca como un loco. Lo único que pude hacer fue relajar mi garganta y hacerlo disfrutar. Luego de unos minutos. Podía sentir que estaba apunto de venirse. Empecé a lamerlo con mayor fuerza. Pasaron unos segundos mas y se vino completamente en mi boca, lo trague completo y su sabor era tan delicioso como el._

Eso fue… exquisito….pero aun no termino contigo._ Era impresionante como estaba tan erguido que parecía que no se hubiera venido en días. Me tomo entre sus brazos y se introdujo en mi tan fuerte que emití un grito tan fuerte que no me hubiera sorprendió que se escuchara por todo el edificio. Me envestía cada vez mas fuerte, no sabia si gritar, llorar, o jadiar, empecé a sentir como estaba apunto de venirme._

Edw...ard estoy cerca….

No…no… nena... todavía…no me… falta…. Espérame cariño.

No puedo…haaaah. _así el orgasmo tan fuerte y brutal me llego pero el todavía no acababa a si que al soltarme me gire para que el disfrutara._

ohhh eres endemoniadamente sexy…._ Me dijo mientras me miraba con una sonrisa de niño después de navidad._

_Me penetro mas lento, pero no menos placentero yo no podía creerlo pase a tener cero orgasmos en meses a tener 2 orgasmo en menos de una hora_

_El seguía penetrándome y no dejaba de decir incoherencias. Pero sentí que el estaba serca de terminar y empezó a acelerar mas si eso era posible. Yo también estaba llegando a mi tercer orgasmo. Seguimos unos minutos mas asta que llegamos juntos a un maravilloso orgasmo._

wuauuu¡¡¡ eso fue genial… endemoniadamente genial.

Si concuerdo contigo Edward

Mmm… después que salgamos de aquí te parece que vallamos a cenar y luego repetir lo que hicimos a qui en mi casa._ me lo dijo con una sonrisa radiante y con sus ojos llenos de lujuria. No podía creer después de que hubiéramos tenido sexo por casi una hora y luego de 3 orgasmos de mi parte y 2 de el todavía tenia ganas de seguir, aunque debo decir que a pesar del cansancio moría por ser suya de nuevo a si que me limite a darle una sonrisa sexy y vestirme, el no dejo de verme en todo momento mientras lo hacia y luego de que termine el se empezó a vestir, después de unos minutos arreglaron el ascensor y salimos. Directo a un restáurate_, italiano uno de mis favoritos y luego de ahí pasamos toda la noche repitiendo lo del maravilloso ascensor debo decir que fue mejor día de mi vida.


End file.
